YOUKO: Owner's Guide and User Maintenance Manual
by Yue-eternal
Summary: You’re now the owner of Youko Kurama, the most sexy and sneakiest thief ever recorded in the Makai! To ensure that you received the full benefits of your legendary fox thief, please follow the instructions or risk having him stolen for illegal usage.


**YOUKO KURAMA: OWNER'S GUIDE AND USER MAINTENANCE MANUAL**

Idea inspired by Theresa Green and received permission for it. I do not own any of these characters which were used in this guide.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

You're now the owner of Youko Kurama, the most sexy and sneakiest thief ever recorded in the Makai! To ensure that you received the best performance of your legendary fox thief, please follow the instructions below or risk having him _stolen_ for illegal usage.

* * *

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS**

Name: Youko Kurama (aka. Fox, Fox Thief, Legendary Thief or Bandit, Vain Fox, He-who-gets-what-he-wants) Please be assure that other cute names such as 'cutie-pie' being called will leave you beheaded. So please use them at your own risk.

Race: Demon

Date of Manufacture: Undisclosed

Place of Manufacture: Grand Master of Thieving Agency, Makai

Height: 5'11"

Weight: Undisclosed due to the fact that the unit refused to be weighed under any circumstances.

Coloring: Silver, gold, white

Length: Disproportionate to his height

* * *

**INSTALLATION**

Your YOUKO unit, after lots of considerations shouldn't be that hard to install. All you need is to get a KURAMA unit to ease the installation step. If you don't have one, go get one now! The YOUKO unit will not appear without his host.

Before opening the crate, please make sure that most of your valuable stuffs must be well-hidden and pin down any sharp objects! The YOUKO unit has a thing for sharp objects although he never ever seemed to need one.

Destroy all plants too! Do weeding in your garden! Your YOUKO unit has a specialty to turn a harmless grass into a dangerous one. Now since your garden was plant-less, tear open the seal and placed your KURAMA unit by your side.

When opening the crate, you might in fact; find it that there's no YOUKO unit there. Do not panic at this stage! Simple dug your hands into the crate and you will find a red colored-potion.

You will probably don't know what to do with it. Simply feed it to your KURAMA unit who may look reluctant at it. Sit back and enjoy the sudden transformation. However, sometimes after the transformation, you may find that your unit has mysteriously disappeared into thin air. This is to be predicted as the YOUKO unit has a thing for well-hidden places.

Immediately run to your valuables and you will find him either digging or stuffing his pockets full with them. He will stop at once you called out to him, glared daggers at you before taking off with them. At this stage, get a KURONUE unit to talk him out of it. Your unit will be sulky at that so braced yourself before he start attacking you instead.

* * *

**ACCESSORIES**

Your YOUKO unit comes with the following accessories:

5 white long dress-like clothes

20 bags of Makai Seeds

1 TON of Hair Gel

3 bags of Makai Fertilizers

1 silvery Comb

An assortment of colorful headbands titled, "I'M THE BEST THIEF EVER!" He might be running around the house yelling about this at the top of his lungs. At this point, throw him dead flowers. This might be ridiculous at first sight. But be nice and humor him.

Extra pairs of fangs unless his planted-on fangs fell out.

* * *

**MODES**

The YOUKO unit comes with a couple of modes. Beware of them since the unit can get pretty…defensive…with them. Since the YOUKO KURAMA unit doesn't show any 'special' modes, most of them are in default. But be careful, because of this, most buyers as well as the manufacturers have suffered some 'whipping'.

* * *

**FEATURES**

Of course, there's nothing more than several features to your unit.

PROFESSIONAL THIEF

I believe this is already self-explain. YOUKO, being the most fabulous thief in all of Makai, will steal anything which he saw and love in first sight. Want that big African rare diamond ring? YOUKO will get it for you! Want more money? Tell YOUKO and all you need to do is get yourself a chair and a cool drink to watch the whole show. Plus, nobody will know who did it since the YOUKO unit comes with a sneaky feature. What do you expect? He's a thief after all.

REVENGE

The YOUKO unit is perfect at plotting revenges as well as nasty traps which will leave your enemy to their doom. All you need to do is to get him all the equipments the unit needs and let the magic do his work. BUT you may need to NOT get him in a very enthusiastic mood. If he does, this might explain the sudden attacks which people have been complaining about. And most of them ended up in the hospital.

ATHLETE

One more thing about the YOUKO unit, he's a professional runner! And not to mention a professional JUMPER too! The two most important and essential need in a best athlete. Knowing your YOUKO unit, he likes to be number 1 in everything and also the best in every sport. And he will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. Always wanted your unit to be the one proud winner of a sport game? Trust the unit with the job and you'll find him sprinting across the lane with _no one_ behind him at all. (I wonder what happen to the other athletes?)

ATTRACTION

If one saw the unit from faraway, most will probably think that he's a girl! In a matter of fact, the YOUKO unit can BE ONE if he's forced to. Having an ego like the size of a T REX, you might have some problem with this feature for a while. The YOUKO unit refuses to go near any pinkish material or even the look of a dress! Try forcing him and you will find yourself turning blue. Therefore, this feature can only be used if the OOC mode is being unlocked.

PET

The YOUKO unit when in his fox form, functions like a real live dog. It can play, grab newspapers and gnaws shoes! The only thing is that it never barks, it bites.

* * *

**INTERACTIONS**

Ah yes, the worst part of all, interactions. Please make a large gap to make the other units unreachable to the YOUKO unit. A large wall to be precise and let it be an indestructible one. The YOUKO unit will probably not careless about anything being pointed at him. But the way he acted will probably pissed the other units off. Please be noted that any life lost or any casualties in the interaction with the YOUKO unit have been warned.

KURAMA – From what we have mostly seen, the KURAMA unit is YOUKO's host or rather, his other personality and his other self. Try getting these two into bondage or engage in any sexual activities will get you nowhere.

HIEI – The HIEI unit, the one who likes to pick a fight with the YOUKO or rather KURAMA unit. When these two actually met each other, get out of the house PRONTO! Trust me, it's not worth it to watch it. Try interfering and the HIEI unit will make sure that you won't be able to see the daylights again.

KUWABARA – Other than a couple of 'awesome' and 'cool', this unit never talk with the YOUKO unit at all. His compatibility with the KURAMA unit has is no match with this.

YUSUKE – The idiotic unit which treats someone who-he-meets-at-first-sight as a friend. Even the YOUKO unit has no idea what to do with him.

KURONUE – The only unit which is very compatible with your YOUKO unit so far. These two have been real good friends. Don't be surprised if you find them getting mushy like or the YOUKO unit runs off with the KURONUE unit to find a much better place to crash and steal. When this happens, do not panic or immediately yell lawsuit! KILLING the KURONUE unit will be an option and you will have the YOUKO unit safely returned to your side, angst and all.

SHIORI – The mother unit of all times. The only thing which kept the YOUKO unit close with this unit is that the unit has a sensed of gratitude to the KURAMA unit's mom.

* * *

**HYGEINE & ENERGY**

Hygiene is the most important essential need in a YOUKO. The YOUKO unit loves to clean! You might saw him licking himself clean in his fox form. If you do, don't be disgust at this. It's absolutely NORMAL for the unit. Leave him like this and you will be fine for all eternity. That is…if you value your life.

YOUKO, like every units no matter if he's a ghost, a spirit or a demon, NEED PLENTY of sleep and food for full growth! Although the unit seemed to enjoy sleeping much more than eating, feed him lots and lots of meat-related food, better raw. REMEMBER that a demon don't eat greens! They are born to eat meat not greens! I repeat…I repeat, do not feed him greens or you will find that you will be on his next list for food.

* * *

**FAQ & TROUBLESHOOTING**

Q: This is ridiculous! It's only been one day and my Youko have been stealing things. Why can't I have a moment of peace?

A: Oo He's a thief. What do you expect?

---------

Q: The neighbors are…complaining that there are creepy footsteps at night.

A: Have you been forcing your YOUKO unit to wear shoes? Get rid of them quickly or you won't be able to received the full benefits of thieving.

---------

Q: My YOUKO unit refuses to go to his fox form! Help?

A: May I ask that your YOUKO unit is currently having a bad hair day? If it's so, buy more hair gel to keep his hair down. Even a YOUKO will feel embarrassed, you know.

--------

Q: I feel like something is missing…but surely this does not have anything to do with YOUKO. He has been as innocent as a child ever since I got him. (huggles)

A: … (cough) Let me tell you this. The MORE innocent YOUKO KURAMA is, the MORE trouble he causes in the background without you knowing.

--------

Q: For some odd reason, my KURAMA doesn't want to drink the potion. What should I do?

A: Seems like you just got the SUPERIOR KURAMA unit which is actually a bad unit to choose. At this stage, the KURAMA unit feels that there's no need for the YOUKO unit to appear since he feels that he's now strong enough to defeat enemies without the YOUKO's help. If you're content with this, you can keep it. If not, send it back so we can give you the CORRECT version.

* * *

**WARRANTEE**

Due to the past records of YOUKO doing everything smoothly and have high spiritual powers, the YOUKO unit will not be placed under any warrantee. However, we do need to warn your neighbors of getting a good insurance on certain thieving. The YOUKO unit has eyes as sharp as a hawk and will steal anything in broad daylight under their noses without knowing at all.

* * *

Now since you have finished reading, please do me a favor by reviewing. Thank you all. XD 


End file.
